


Golden Guardians

by Guardian_of_Hope



Series: Golden Guardians [1]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-13
Updated: 2008-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Trey talk about being Gold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Guardians

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to Red Fraternity and Men in Black, it is meant to do two things...explain the Golden Powers, and to give Rocky's disappearance to new light. After all, he vanishes after the start of Turbo and is never seen again...he could have gone into space to marry a certain Red Ranger from another planet.

 

Jason sat outside the command center, no…the Power Chamber, he reminded himself. In his hands was the Golden Power Staff, holder of the Gold Zeo Shard, given to him in trust until its true owner could take it up once more. "Hello, Jason."

Jason looked up and offered a weak smile to said owner, "Hi, Trey."

Like an odd echo, the three "selves" of Trey settled down beside him. "Are you all right?" One finally asked.

"Just," Jason sighed, "just thinking, Trey. It's strange to be a Ranger again. I didn't think I'd ever be called back."

"I am glad that you came," Trey replied.

"So am I, don't get me wrong," Jason replied hurriedly. "I stopped being a Ranger for a lot of reasons, and I really didn't plan on coming back."

"Why?" Trey asked.

"I, well, I lost a lot of confidence when Tommy was Evil, and then the Candle, just, a lot of things weren't what I expected and I was afraid that I couldn't save everyone. It's why Tommy became the leader back then and why he's still the leader. I like fighting, and I'm a good leader, but Tommy has an understanding of all this that I don't." Jason sighed, "I'm just doing this until you're ready, Trey."

"Yes," Trey replied, "however, there is something that I must tell you about the Gold Powers."

"What?" Jason asked.

"It is the tradition of my people that the King of Triforia was once the Gold Ranger, the one who accepts the power is the Heir, or Lord of Triforia. With my father's death, I have been seeking an Heir that I may ascend the throne." Trey said.

"What, do you want me?" Jason asked, unable to finish his question.

"No," Trey said, "no, you will not be asked that, Jason, I assure you. However, you will have a place on Triforia, should you ever need it. If ever you must leave Earth, you may come to Triforia; there are certain lands, and a title, that will be yours as a sign of our gratitude. Point in fact; all of the Zeo Rangers will be welcome on Triforia. As Triforia has long been the home of the Gold Zeo Powers, the other Zeo Rangers will have a home on Triforia as Rangers and as people."

"Rocky might take you up on that," Jason said, with a faint smile, "I know that he's been getting very close to one of the Aura Rangers. His duty keeps him here, but I think that, in time, his heart might take him else where."

Trey nodded, "I will seek him out and speak with him. Having a place on Triforia, as well as being a Ranger from Earth will give him a greater recognition should he choose to leave."

"Thank you," Jason said, "Rocky's a friend, and I want to see him where he'll be happiest."

"That is the heart of a gold ranger," Trey said. "We are the guardians of our teams and planets. We seek to bring happiness to our teams, however it may be needed."

"I'm starting to understand that," Jason replied quietly.


End file.
